Red
by ttaylorrmmariee
Summary: This is a collection of Bruce & Tony oneshots based on the tracks of Taylor Swift's album "Red". I was inspired to write this after a guest review gave me the idea on a story that I posted a few weeks ago called "Stay Stay Stay", a oneshot based on the track on "Red" with the same name. That fic WILL be included in this story! Enjoy! Please review!
1. Begin Again

**Author Notes:**

Okay guys so some of you might know that a few weeks ago I published a oneshot titled "Stay Stay Stay" based on the song with the same title on Taylor Swift's new CD "Red". And I got good reviews on it and one guest ('Bruce Stark') reviewed it and gave me the idea to write a Bruce/Tony oneshot for every song featured on the album "Red" and I loved the idea. And so here we are! This is the first oneshot. I hope you all really like it! This is dedicated to 'Bruce Stark' whoever, and wherever you are!

**Also I'd like to give a big thanks to my Beta and one of my bestest friends Melissa. Without you, this story wouldn't exist!**

Please review if you get the chance! And don't worry "Stay Stay Stay" will be inserted into this story soon!

~Also, the songs are out of order! They are in the order that I put them in to create a somewhat coherent story!

**I do not own Marvel, any of it's characters, or the rights to Taylor Swift's music.**

**Begin Again**

Tony stood at his bathroom sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He took a deep breath and ran a shaky hair through his still partially wet hair. He nervously studied himself, trying to make sure he looked just right. His beard was perfectly shaven, his red dress shirt pressed and smooth, his hair fell just perfectly atop his head, but something was missing.

Tony remembered what he had forgotten... His tie. He ran out and grabbed the gold tie off his bed. He walked back into the bathroom and could feel himself starting to shake as he fixed his tie.

"It's just a date," Tony whispered to himself, "only a date. I can do this."

Tony forced a smile and nodded to his reflection, "Yeah, I can do this."

"Sir?" Jarvis asked as Tony began to brush his teeth.

"Yes?" Tony asked as he spit out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"It's just before 11:30, sir. If you want to arrive on time to your date with Dr. Banner I suggest you leave soon." Jarvis advised.

Tony smiled but on the inside he was scared to death. "Thank you."

Tony leaned on the sink for support as he tried to calm himself down. He had never been so nervous in his life. He had been on dozens of dates before but this one was... different. This was Bruce Banner, the man Tony had been utterly infatuated with since the moment they had met on the helicarrier. He had formed quite an attachment to the doctor after spending all those countless nights with him in the lab. Even while Tony had been dating Steve the thought of Bruce had sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't deny the feelings for the other man even if he tried.

Tony admired Bruce. His genius, his humor, his personality, his wisdom, the way that he carried himself. If Tony didn't know better he would assume he had a crush on Bruce. But Tony did know better... He knew it was more than just a crush.

Tony took one last glance in the mirror and walked out of his bathroom. Through his bedroom, out the door, down the hall, and finally into the elevator.

He exited the elevator once he reached the level of his garage. He took the keys to his Charger, his most 'normal' car, and walked over to it, whistling as he did. Tony was surprised to see Pepper leaning against the driver's side door.

"Come to humiliate me?" Tony asked her.

Pepper smiled. "No, Tony. I just came to wish you luck."

She frowned when she saw he had tied his tie sloppily. She stepped forward and undid it with ease.

"I'm so nervous." Tony confessed in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Why?" Pepper asked as she retied his tie.

"You know exactly why." Tony snapped.

Pepper tightened the tie and looked up at him. "Tony... it's been eight months."

"I know that, Pepper." Tony reminded her, a hint of sass in his voice.

"Bruce isn't anything like Steve." Pepper reassured him.

Tony winced at the mention of Steve's name. It had been eight months, but that time had not helped ease the pain. It was an awful breakup, the worst Tony had ever experienced. The breakup had changed him, it was fairly obvious. He had been quiet about it for the most part, keeping to himself much more than usual. Tony didn't go out, he just stayed home and drank. He had become more quiet and even sort of shy. It was an extremely painful experience for Tony.

Pepper tugged on Tony's tie. "Hey, you better get going. You don't wanna be late."

Tony nodded, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Pepper smiled.

Tony nodded again, a tiny smile stretching across his face.

Pepper leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy yourself, Tony. We'll talk later."

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Pepper smiled into Tony's shoulder. She felt as though she was letting her son go out on his first date. She was so happy he was finally moving on. She had watched him suffer in silence for far too long. After spending so much time with depressed Tony, she actually began to miss annoying, stupid, childish, cocky Tony. She was thrilled by the fact that he could back to his old self again.

"You're welcome." Pepper said gently.

They let go of each other and Pepper left, walking over to the elevator.

Tony climbed into his Charger and turned the car on. He turned the radio on and found himself singing along to "Ice Ice Baby", a song Steve never understood.

Finally Tony felt his heart rate turn back to normal and he realized how truly excited he was. Not just the fact that he was going on a date... But he was going on a date with Bruce. And he hadn't seen Bruce in months.

Tony revved the engine and took off, heading towards the cafe and towards thrilling uncertainty.

**XX**

Tony walked in expecting Bruce would be late but he had gotten there early. Bruce stood up and waved to Tony with a smile on his face. Tony smiled back and walked over to the table.

When Tony arrived at the table he felt his heart begin to race again.

"Hey Tony." Bruce said blushing as Tony pulled him into his arms. "Long time, no see."

Tony wrapped his arms around around Bruce and hoped he couldn't feel his erratic heartbeat.

"Too long." Tony agreed, letting go of his friend. "I've missed you."

Bruce blushed a deep red and Tony felt himself begin to melt. Bruce always looked so damn cute when he he was so easy to make blush. It was one of Tony's favorite things about him.

"I've missed you too." Bruce confessed in a bashful whisper.

They let go of each other and both blushed deeply. Bruce pulled out Tony's chair so he could sit down. He helped Tony in before sitting down across from him. Bruce didn't realize how nice that was and how much it meant to Tony but it truthfully meant a lot. Steve had never done that before.

They began to talk instantly. They talked and caught up as they drank and ate. Both just loving each others company.

While they were talking Tony made a tiny science joke without the intent to be funny. But Bruce threw his head back laughing like a little kid. Tony laughed too as he watched Bruce but was truthfully a bit shocked. He found it strange that Bruce thought he was funny because Steve never did. Steve never understood his science or pop-culture jokes but Bruce did and it gave Tony a bigger sense of hope... of love. With every moment that passed and every one of Bruce's blushes and every laugh Tony could feel himself falling harder for him.

When Bruce finally stopped laughing he looked at Tony and gave him a loving smiled.

"You know," Bruce grinned flirtaciously. "I've never met anyone who had as many microscopes as me."

Tony choked on his drink and burst out laughing. "Well I do."

Bruce sighed contentedly and took a sip of the water he had ordered.

They told stories and Bruce couldn't help but feel as if Tony was coming off unusually shy. It was very unlike him to be so quiet. Bruce knew Tony to be loud and obnoxious and an ass and well... Tony.

Tony knew he was being a bit shy. He was still being guarded, he was still healing. It had been eight months and although Tony loved being with Bruce and he could feel himself falling for Bruce, he could still feel the pain from Steve's leaving.

But being there, with Bruce, on a date, was a milestone. It marked a new beginning for Tony. It showed he was taking the first step to move on from Steve. Away from the pain and the hurt and towards Bruce. Towards love and understanding and uncertainty.

Bruce paid for the meal much to Tony's dismay and they left the cafe still deep in conversation.

"Where'd you park?" Bruce asked once they shuffled out the door.

"Just down the block." Tony said. "Thanks for lunch. I had an incredible time. I hope we can go out again soon."

Bruce laughed. "Hey, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm walking you to your car."

Tony shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to."

"No, I don't." Bruce grinned. "But I _want _to."

Tony just smiled and grabbed Bruce's hand, intertwining their fingers. Bruce looked up at Tony smiling with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

As they walked down the street Tony's mind was in Steve overdrive. He almost brought him up but then Bruce started to talk about all the movies he watched every single Christmas and Tony laughed. He jumped into the conversation and forgot about Steve. And for the first time the past was past.

**XX**

When Tony got home Pepper was waiting for him on the couch. He walked over and sat down beside her, a blush glowing on his face.

"So?!" Pepper asked excitedly.

Tony took a deep breath and chuckled when he saw the excited look on her face.

"I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But today in that cafe... I watched it begin again." Tony grinned, happy tears sparkling in his eyes.

Pepper squealed with happiness and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony smiled knowing now, everything was different. The heartbreak was over. Everything was beautiful and scary and exciting and new.

Now, everything was Bruce.

**XX**

**Okay guys, so I hope you enjoyed this! Please review if you can! Be harshhhh!**

**Thanks again to 'Bruce Stark' and Melissa!**

**New chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

Wow, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites for the first chapter! It means a lot! Okay so here is the second chapter, please enjoy this and review if you can :)

Also, you may be excited to know Natasha is in this chapter!

**A big thanks to my Beta Melissa, this would not exist without you.**

**P.S. I do not own Marvel, any of it's characters, or the rights to Taylor Swift's music!**

**Everything Has Changed**

Tony woke up from the best night of sleep he had ever had, took a deep breath and smiled. The light of the early morning poked through the curtains, casting sunshine over the flannel sheets.

Tony had dreamt about Bruce. About his voice, his laugh, his curls, his smile... him. Just thinking about Bruce had Tony grinning to himself like an idiot.

"What time is it, Jarvis?" Tony asked as he slid out of bed.

"Just after ten, sir."

"Perfect." Tony smiled.

He grabbed a white t-shirt out of his dresser and slipped it over his head with ease. He walked out of his bedroom to see Pepper seated on the couch in the living room.

Pepper looked over at Tony and smiled. "Good morning. There is breakfast for you on the table."

"Where'd you get it?" Tony asked rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't buy it." Pepper explained. "I made it."

"Really?" Tony asked excitedly. "That's awesome."

Pepper ducked her head, a faint blush highlighted on her cheeks.

"Thanks Pep." Tony smiled and walked to the table, picking up a strip of bacon and stuffing it into his mouth.

Pepper watched him eyes for a moment and say him smiling to himself for no reason at all. She became worried at first. Tony was never this happy. Or at least, he hadn't been in a very long time.

Pepper looked at Tony suspiciously. "What is that huge grin for?"

Tony blushed and turned his back to her.

Pepper got up and ran to him. "Is it Bruce?"

Tony's face became a deeper shade of red.

"Awuh!" She squealed.

Tony turned to her and gave her a goofy crooked smile. "All I knew this morning when I woke is I know something now I didn't before."

**XX**

Bruce woke up with a smile on his face. He was happy, unusually happy. It had been such a long time since he had felt something like it, something that strong.

Bruce was overcome with emotions as he got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. But as he looked at his reflection in the mirror he saw someone he did not recognize, someone happy and loving and comfortable. But it was someone who looked remarkably similar. And Bruce smiling knowing that now he was becoming the person he had always wanted to be.

Bruce sat down on the side of his tub turning on the water with one quick twist of the knob. He slipped off his pajamas and slid into the hot running water. He sighed contentedly as the water rushed over his aching body. He closed his eyes and all he saw behind his lids was Tony's angelic face. His warm chocolaty brown eyes, his mezmorizing smile, his painfully endearing gaze. It was like his face was etched into the back of Bruce's mind, and all Bruce wanted was to know him better.

He took a palmful of shampoo and rubbed it into his graying curls, massaging his scalp. He made the water hotter as he rinsed out the shampoo. Absentmindedly he started singing.

_Is he alive or dead? _

_Has he thoughts within his head _

_We'll just pass him there _

_Why should we even care? _

_He was turned to steel _

_In the great magnetic field _

_When he travelled time _

_For the future of mankind _

As Bruce realized what song he had been singing he let out a hearty laugh.

Bruce picked up a washcloth, squeezed a dollop of shower gel into the center, and quickly but thoroughly began to wash himself. After all the soap was gone Bruce turned off the water and wrapped himself in his robe.

He walked out to his dresser and picked up his cell phone. He punched in the familiar number and held the phone to his ear.

"How did it go?" A voice asked from the other end of the call.

"Hello Natasha." Bruce smiled as he sat down on the side of his bed.

It was still strange for Bruce that he had become so close to Natasha. After Schwarma, Bruce had lived with Tony until he and Steve started dating. Once Steve moved in, Bruce moved out. And since Calcutta had lost all appeal to Bruce, Natasha had given him her old apartment.

After that they had become close friends, which of course was a foreign concept for Natasha, but Bruce wasn't like the others. There was something about him that she just _had_ to trust. She also felt a sort of understanding with him. They both had pasts that were frightening to say the least and both wanted nothing more than to leave that all behind. But more than that, Natasha saw the monster inside of Bruce and related it to the monster she saw inside herself. And though Bruce's monster was clearly more evident then her own, they both struggled with this inner demon, whether people could see it or not. But there was also something more than that, something deeper. A more powerful connection that bonded them but neither knew what it was. But either way, they had become extremely close.

Both began to spill secrets to each other that they had never told anyone before. Natasha even told Bruce about her past and told him stories she had never told anyone before. Not even Clint. But she felt comfortable around Bruce, and he felt the same around her. And so their friendship, however odd it was, simply worked out perfectly.

"Hello Bruce." Natasha answered, a hint of a smile in her voice. "I was expecting this call yesterday, Doctor. What happened? Did you spend the night?"

Bruce erupted into laughter. "No, Nat. Of course not!"

"Well spill." She urged.

Bruce found himself blushing and was glad she wasn't there to see it.

"It was wonderful." He breathed.

"Details, Bruce." Natasha groaned.

"All I know is we said 'Hello' and his eyes look like coming home." Bruce said, obviously lovestruck by the sing-song sound of his voice.

"Everything has changed, Nat." He added in a tiny whisper.

"How? She asked him.

"I feel... different, changed. I feel brand new. I've moved on from my past and I want something new. I want him." Bruce confessed. "I think he's just what I need."

"Do I hear a bit of confidence, Dr. Banner?" Natasha teased.

Bruce laughed. "I'm not sure. All the walls I've put up have stood so strong... but I'd take them down and open up a door for him."

Natasha smiled, and although couldn't couldn't see it he could tell she had.

"Does he feel something too?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Bruce replied quietly. "I hope so."

"Me too." Natasha agreed. "You sound better."

"How so?"

"You sound happier. You sound unusually confident, as if you have finally found a purpose."

Bruce smiled. "I have."

"Good. I was beginning to worry."

Bruce chuckled. "You? Worry? Nah."

Natasha laughed then, something she rarely did but every time he heard it Bruce had to catch his breath. It was a beautiful sound. It was so feminine and carefree. It was Bruce's favorite thing about her.

"Call him, talk to him, tell him. And then call me." Natasha said. "I have to go kick Clint's ass."

"I won't even ask." Bruce laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah, Nat?"

"I am happy for you."

"Thank you." Bruce whispered and then the call was over.

_Call him. _

Bruce held his phone in his hands and took a deep breath. Just as Bruce dialed Tony's number his phone began to ring in his hands.

**XX**

"All I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind. I'll have to make up for lost time. Oh, Pepper, am I crazy?" Tony asked breathlessly.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. "No, I think it's beautiful.

Tony blushed as a smile stretched across his face.

"Call him and ask him out again, and then tell him."

Tony nodded, confidence sweeping through him. "Yeah... I'll tell him."

Tony ran to his room and picked up his phone and dialed Bruce's number.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Banner." He answered, his voice shaking a bit.

"Bruce? It's Tony."

"Oh hey!" Bruce said excitedly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, but hey, I was wondering if you were planning on doing anything later."

"Uh no. I'm not actually. Why?"

"Well I figured you just couldn't possibly wait to take me out again..."

"Naturally." Bruce joked.

"...and I was uh- wondering if you'd like to go out again." Tony mumbled nervously.

"Absolutely." Bruce said way too quickly. "Where?"

"The cafe." Tony smiled. "At seven."

"Can't wait. I'll see you later."

"I can't wait either." Tony said and he hung up.

"Tony set his phone down and walked back out to the couch. Pepper sat there waiting for him with a smirk on her face.

"I have to know that it's not all in my mind." Tony whispered. "That this is real."

"I know." Pepper smiled. "You'll find out soon."

"Not soon enough." Tony sighed.

**XX**

It was pouring rain as Tony walked down the block to the cafe. Heart pounding, mind racing, just like it had been the day before.

Tony still hadn't been able to stop thinking about Bruce, but truthfully he didn't mind.

Tony saw the lights of the cafe in the distance and as he walked closer he could make out a familiar figure standing out front.

Bruce.

Tony walked quicker, a smile growing on his face. Once Bruce noticed Tony he walked towards him, meeting him in the middle, both soaked with the rain.

"Tony I-" Bruce began bashfully but Tony didn't want to hear it. He didn't hesitate to pull Bruce into his arms and kiss him passionately.

Bruce sighed against his mouth and instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

It was the best first kiss Tony ever had. It was the best kiss he ever had period.

When they finally broke apart both were quiet and flustered, though they were still trapped in each other's arms.

"I'll be yours if you be mine."Tony offered flirtaciously.

"Deal." Bruce laughed, pulling Tony in for another kiss.

And they were right... everything _had _ changed but now... everything was just right.

**XX**

**Well there you go, chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Please review! Will be updating soon! Also please let me know how you liked the whole Nat/Bruce friendship thing, I was kinda nervous about that whole part! Thanks for reading!**

**~also, for those who were wondering, the song Bruce was singing was "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath ;)**


	3. State of Grace

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and comments. It means a lot because I am very happy and proud of this story and I'm glad other people feel the same!**

**Please enjoy this next chapter! **

**As always, thanks to my lovely Beta Melissa!**

**Review if you can! They are all much appreciated!**

**XX**

**State of Grace**

Tony walked down to the floor level of his tower with a smile stretched across his face. A smile that had become permanent part of his face in the last few weeks. And it was all Bruce's doing.

Tony had become a new person since that night in front of the cafe A new, improved Tony. And for the first time Tony loved who he saw in the mirror and was proud of him, he was happy to be him. Bruce had given Tony all the confidence he had lost through the breakup with Steve, and more. He was a better person, still an asshole, still as cocky, childish, and obnoxious as ever but better. Kinder, more free spirited, carefree. A new, improved yet perfect Tony.

Pepper watched him walk by and chuckled, silently noting the changes in the way that he walked. Because now, Tony walked with overwhelming purpose. He was back on his feet again. She had been worried after what had happened with Steve, worried he would never fully recover. But now Tony was with Bruce and he was happier than he had ever been before.

Pepper watched Tony walk towards the front door of the tower and she got up and ran to him.

"Tony!" She called out.

He spun around and smiled. "Yes?"

"You know Happy isn't working today, right?"

Tony nodded, confusion apparent on his face.

"Oh," Pepper mumbled. "well, uh- where are you going?"

"Bruce's. Where did you think?" Tony said jokingly.

"Do you have a car parked for you out front?"

Tony shook his head.

Pepper put a hand on her hip and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Then how are you getting to Bruce's apartment?"

"Oh, well I was just going to walk." Tony said nonchalantly.

"To Bruce's? That's blocks away." Pepper mumbled, a bit worried.

"Uh, yeah. I know where my boyfriend's apartment is." Tony sassed.

"Oh... right. Um, okay." Pepper stumbled. She was dumbfounded. _Tony Stark...walking?_

"Well I'll see you later!" Tony smiled and walked out the front door and down the street to Bruce's apartment building.

"Holy shit." Pepper whispered as the door shut behind him.

**XX**

Tony walked fast through the traffic lights. Through the busy streets, through all the busy lives of the people walking past him. He was alone with his changing mind and all he could d was think. He was afraid, not that he would ever admit it. He was afraid he would lose Bruce, that they would fall apart like every other couple in the world. They all just fall in love until it hurts or bleeds or fades in time but that's not what Tony wanted. He didn't want this to turn out like every other relationship he had. He didn't want it to be like the others because it _wasn't _like the others. This was Bruce, and Tony wanted it to last.

**XX**

Bruce and Tony laid cuddled up in each other's arms on Bruce's bed. Kissing and giggling and whispering to each other like they were little kids again.

They were laying face to face, fingers knotted together, legs intertwined, eyes locked on nothing but each other.

Tony smiled and shifter even closer to Bruce, their faces barley inches apart.

"I never saw you coming and I'll never be the same." Tony confessed in a whisper.

Bruce sighed and searched Tony's face for any sort of hesitation but there was none. Bruce had been trying for weeks to wake up from this dream, because this all couldn't possibly be real. Bruce was happy and in love and had everything he ever wanted: He had Tony.

"Pinch me." Bruce smiled.

"Why?" Tony chuckled.

"Because I can't believe someone like me got someone as perfect as you."

Tony blushed and reached up to lightly pinch Bruce's forearm.

"Nope. This is real." Tony grinned.

"Good." Bruce sighed before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

They broke apart and Tony shook his head.

"Besides," Tony mumbled. "I'm not the perfect one... That's you."

Bruce flushed deeply and Tony stared into his endearing eyes.

"You come around and my armor falls, and you pierce the room like a cannonball. I just never want you to let go of me." Tony confessed as he snuggled deeper in Bruce's arm.

"I won't." Bruce promised and sealed is promise with a kiss.

**XX**

Tony and Bruce laid alone up in Bruce's room and their slates were clean. Steve and Betty were no where to be found. They were in the past where they belonged. They didn't live in the minds of Bruce and Tony any longer because the other thing they were thinking of was each other. What was past was past and right there, in Bruce's bed, was the present. And the present was all that mattered.

It was just Tony, Bruce, four brown eyes and the present.

And that was all they needed.

**XX**

"I was never a saint and I've loved in shades of wrong. We've learned to live with the pain, but mostly our broken hearts. But this love, our love, is brave and wild." Tony smiled.

He leaned in and pressed a tiny wet kiss on Bruce's Adam's apple.

Bruce looked down at Tony, cheeks elegantly flushed. He gripped Tony's hands tight.

"This is the state of grace, this is the worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right." Bruce murmured huskily into Tony's temple.

Tony smiled and pressed kisses along Bruce's collarbone and in the hallow of his throat.

Bruce groaned and leaned in to catch Tony's lips with his own.

"You... are my Achilles heel, Tony Stark." Bruce growled against Tony's mouth.

Tony winked up at Bruce and chuckled quietly. "That sounds fun."

Bruce smiled against Tony's lips and pulled him flush against him.

_This is a state of grace. _Tony thought. _This is the worthwhile fight. _

And Tony realized then he had stopped fighting the past since he had been with Bruce. Stopped fighting Steve and all the bad memories he had spent so long trying to forget. And now, now he was fighting for Bruce. Fighting for Bruce with everything that he had, every fiber of his being because Bruce _was_ his state of grace.

_Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right._

**XX**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I will update soon!**

**Thank you my lovelies!**

**xxxxxxx**


	4. The Lucky One

**Okay so this is the next chapter! It's a holiday present to all of you that I am updating on Christmas eve! So a Merry Christmas to all of you beautiful souls, and if you don't celebrate Christmas... Well Happy Holidays for whatever you celebrate! I love you all, thanks for the continues support!**

**Enjoy~**

**XX**

**The Lucky One**

(This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter)

Tony and Bruce were cuddled up together on Tony's couch. It was a slow, rainy day and Bruce had walked to the tower that morning to spend the day with Tony. They talked and laughed with Bruce's head laying in Tony's lap. Tony sat up, leaning on the arm of the couch and played with Bruce's curls.

Suddenly there was a moment of silence between them.

Bruce shifted his head and looked up at Tony.

"Tony?" He whispered.

Tony smiled and looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Tony said, "You can ask me anything."

Bruce turned his head to look out the window of the living room.

The sky was gray and dark, the clouds swirling around. Buildings littered the skyline like blades of grass, the horizon stood tall with metal and stone. The rain whipped against the windows, playing a gentle lullaby.

"What's it like to be famous?" Bruce whispered.

Tony chuckled a bit, "Really? Out of everything you could ask...?"

Bruce smiled, "Yeah, I want to know. The camera flashes make it look like a dream."

Tony shook his head, "You're lucky it's not you."

"I always thought you loved it?" Bruce asked a bit confused.

Tony sighed, "I did."

"But not anymore?"

"No," Tony said simply.

"Tell me." Bruce said as he grabbed Tony's hand and rubbed circles in his palm with his thumb.

"Your name goes up in lights like diamonds in the sky. And everyone tells you you're the lucky one." Tony murmured.

The he chuckled, "But you aren't."

He takes a deep breath. "It's big black cars and Riviera views, big houses and expensive suits, and everything and everyone is so materialistic. Everything has to be top of the line because your famous. Everyone looks at you and judges you and you can't have a normal day in your life. You wake up and there's a woman in the foyer you don't even recognize. She doesn't know anything about you, only your name and the type of alcohol you filled her with the night before. And on the other hand you can't remember hers. But it really doesn't even matter, _she_ doesn't matter. And you try to keep secrets, to have a life but you can't. Every secret you think you have ends up splashed on the news, front page no less. When you're famous, you don't even have secrets. And half the time the articles aren't even true,"

Tony chuckled sarcastically, "And they tell you that you're lucky but you're so confused because you don't feel lucky, you just feel used. And all the young things who think they're so much smarter than you line up to take your place. And all the young girls line up to get in your pants and use another name goes up in lights and you wonder if you'll make it out alive,"

Tony looked down at Bruce. "But you know what saved me from all that?"

Bruce shook his head.

Tony tapped his arc. "This. After... everything happened I realized how wrong I was and I realized that money wasn't everything. That's when I shut down Stark Industries. It's when I dated Pepper and... Steve and I tried to turn things around... a little. I just realized how much of an asshole I had become. I didn't want to be like that anymore."

Bruce looked up at Tony and gave him a knowing look.

"It was a few years later when I showed up here and they still told the legend of how you dissapeared. Then when you got back and you took you money and your dignity and got the hell out," Bruce mumbled, "That was the first story I heard about you."

"Not the best." Tony chuckled.

Bruce smiled. "It's okay, because look at us now."

Tony laughed and leaned down to kiss Bruce's forehead.

"I just want something else," Tony confessed, "I won't want all this anymore." He gestured to the room. "I love it here, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be 'Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' I just want to be Tony Stark. Is that too much to ask?"

Bruce smiled up at Tony and shook his head, "No."

Tony sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I just want to buy a bunch of land somewhere. . And it took some time but I understand it now."

Tony shook his head, "And now my name is up in lights but I don't think I got it right."

Tony looked down at Bruce. "But you know what I did get right?"

Bruce simply shook his head, wondering what he was taking about.

"You." Tony smiled.

Bruce's heart fluttered and he blushed bashfully. He reached up and grabbed Tony's collar, pulling him down to kiss him.

Their tongues battled together, both exploring each other, running their hands along the contours of their sculpted backs.

"Thank you," Bruce whispered, "For everything. For telling me, for being here... For loving me and trusting me enough to open up to me."

Tony just smiled, "You know, I should be the one thanking you."

"Not today." Bruce grinned as he pulled Tony in for another kiss, and Tony was too busy to argue.

**XX**

**Thanks as always to my Beta, Melissa. I am gonna have another chapter up late this week! Please review!**

**And I just want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Dan who killed himself last week. We all miss you, angel. We will see you soon.**

**#256**


	5. Treacherous

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait but this is the best chapter I have written and I'm really proud of it. Thanks to my Beta, Melissa and to all my lovely readers. You guys are amazing. I love you all. Please enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**

**XX**

**Treacherous**

(This chapter takes place only a few days after the last)

Bruce lay awake in the middle of the night with the blinding darkness flooding the bedroom. Gentle white silhouettes gleamed through the window, dancing on the walls. Graceful moonbeams glistened on the sheets. The almost silent sound of Tony's breathing sent shivers down Bruce's spine. He looked over at him, thoughts racing through his mind. Suddenly Tony's breathing hitched and he rolled over in his sleep, facing Bruce.

For some reason, at that very moment, it all became clear to Bruce that he was making a huge mistake.

_What am I doing? _Bruce asked himself. He looked over again at the beautiful man that was sleeping soundly behind him. _I can't do this._

Bruce watched Tony's eyes flutter in his sleep. He laid on his stomach with his arms under his pillow and his face turned towards Bruce's side of the bed.

Bruce sighed and a tiny smile twitched on his face but he shook his head. He couldn't believe how careless he had been, how careless he was _being._ Bruce had been putting Tony's life at risk. He knew that he didn't have the 'Other Guy' under control, he was a loose cannon and if he snapped he could easily hurt Tony. He could pick him up and break him like a toothpick.

Just the thought of it put a vile taste in Bruce's mouth.

Bruce wasn't safe to be around, plain and simple. There was no guarantee that he could keep the monster in him bottled up, and the sudden fear he would hurt Tony was too much for him to bear.

Bruce sat up and moved to the side of the bed, hanging his legs over the edge. He ran his hands through his curls and took a shaky breath.

Bruce felt the bed move and assumed Tony had shifted in his sleep again until he felt warm lips press a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Hey," Tony murmured sleepily, "what's wrong?"

Bruce didn't answer and sat unmoving as Tony wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Come back to bed." Tony urged him. "It's cold."

Bruce tried to push Tony off of him. He felt his heartbeat begin to race and he panicked. He started thinking about what could happen, all the bad things that he was capable of. He was nervous and anxious, he felt trapped somehow. He felt trapped in a place he had always felt unusually comfortable. But he finally got a grip and attempted to calm himself down. He focused more on his breathing and less on the fact that for some reason he was scared to death.

Tony could feel Bruce grow uncomfortable. The way his body stiffened up, the way he began to shudder. His skin grew hot and flustered and his eyes grew empty. But Tony also refused to let go. He tried to kiss Bruce in order to calm him down but Bruce just shrugged away.

"Put your lips close to mine as long as they don't touch." Bruce begged in a moaning whisper. A whisper that carried the pain of a man being burned by the touch of another.

Tony let go of Bruce and moved away from him, awake and fully alert now.

"Bruce?" Tony asked, his voice coated in concern.

"What are we doing?" Bruce mumbled as he shook his head.

"Well we _were_ sleeping and now you're just scaring the shit out of me." Tony replied.

Bruce sighed. "I meant with us..."

"What do you mean 'with us'?" Tony asked with force, worry beginning to wash over him.

"Tony, I don't think we should... be together." Bruce whispered. He looked away from Tony, his heart breaking in his chest.

"We shouldn't- What?!" Tony asked in utter disbelief.

Bruce cringed. "I can't control myself. I can't control... Him. What if I h-hurt you?"

Tony didn't say anything but turned Bruce's face towards him and stared into his eyes.

"Tony, I shouldn't be here. I'm risking your life, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Bruce sobbed, chest heaving and hand shaking.

"I can tame the beast." Tony insisted with a devilish grin upon his lips.

Bruce looked up at his with tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm not kidding around, Tony."

Tony sighed as the smile faded from his face. "Is this truly how you feel?"

"It's what's right-"

"But how do you _feel_?"

"I'd be smart to walk way..." Bruce admitted, "but you're quicksand."

Tony kissed Bruce's neck and laced their fingers together, somewhat relieved at his answer.

Then there was the gentle sound of Tony's voice begging Bruce to stay.

"I need you." Tony confessed.

Bruce groaned. "But Tony-"

Tony shook his head. "I don't care. I'm taking the risk, Bruce. We'll have to work on this together, but you're worth it. You're worth the risk."

Bruce sighed in defeat. "This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless-"

"But I like it." Tony grinned.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes until Tony's voice pierced through the quiet.

"I just think you should know that nothing safe is worth the drive." Tony whispered.

Bruce sat silent still trying to convince himself he should leave. He couldn't put Tony in harm's way, not when he loved him like he did. Loved him?

Bruce's eyes shot open and it hit him then. He did. He loved him. Really and truly. He had felt it from the very beginning, since the very first moment that he met Tony. But until now he hadn't been sure. These last few weeks he had thought about it, yes. He had felt it but up until this very moment he had denied it. But he couldn't anymore. He looked into Tony's rich milk chocolate eyes and fell apart. He looked into them and saw the man he wanted to be, the life he wanted to have. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him wether he was 'Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' or just Tony Stark, it didn't matter. Bruce wanted him, needed him, every moment of everyday. Forever.

Bruce knew Tony came with baggage, problems that he couldn't even begin to understand. But Bruce too had suffered and carried the pain with him everywhere. Although he knew pain simply didn't just vanish, but he thought maybe Tony could help fix him. Make him better, make him who he always wanted to be.

But amongst all of Bruce loving thoughts and dreams that flooded his mind, Tony was still talking.

"You have to love your imperfections, Bruce. Even though they may be harmful or scary... they make you, well you. I've learned to accept my imperfections, they make me who I am. I love mine just like I love yours and that's why we are so good together."

Bruce had to ignore the feelings in his heart as he shook his head. "But your imperfections can't hurt people or level an entire city."

"No," Tony growled, "they can't. But they can hurt _you._"

And that's when Bruce understood. Tony was talking about his drinking problem. It wasn't much of a secret to anyone anymore. Bruce was well aware of the problem. He had already caught Tony drinking in secret multiple times and found empty bottles scattered around the Tower.

Bruce turned and looked right into Tony's eyes. They were will filled with understanding and sadness. A sadness Bruce knew all too well.

And looking in those eyes changed Bruce's mind. He wasn't going to leave, he couldn't. He couldn't leave, but then again he couldn't stay. But staying seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

"Let's go back to sleep." Tony whispered as he pulled Bruce back down to they were lying face-to-face.

Bruce pulled the sheets back over them and took a deep breath.

"I can't decide if it's a choice." Bruce said softly.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

Bruce reached down and grabbed Tony's hand and pulled it up so their intertwined hands were lying between them.

"Getting swept away." Bruce blushed.

Tony chuckled and simply leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. Bruce kissed him back and suddenly pulled away and yawned.

"Sorry." Bruce mumbled, a bit embarassed.

Tony shook his head and grinned. "Get some sleep, I'll be right here in the morning."

Bruce nodded and watched Tony's eyes close.

Suddenly emotions went sweeping through Bruce again, this time with more force.

"Wait," Bruce blurted out, "Tony?"

Tony's eyes opened. "Yeah, Big Guy?"

Bruce could feel himself shaking. And for a moment he almost chickened out. He almost just said nothing and went back to sleep. But for a moment Bruce Banner shined with confidence as he choked out, "I um- I l-love you."

Tony's jaw fell open, had he heard right? Bruce loved him? Tony's heart fluttered in his chest. He felt happy tears well up in his eyes and he smiled at the man lying next to him. The man he loved more than anything else in the whole entire world.

"I love you too." Tony whispered.

Bruce smiled and kissed Tony one more time before pulling him into his arms and cuddling into his warmth. He smiled as he thought about how stupid it would've been for him to leave. He would've missed _this_. And _this _was something Bruce didn't fully understand, but also something he would never question. How could he question such a thing as love?

**XX**

**There ya go! Hope you liked it. I'm really really proud of it and I think it's my favorite chapter so far. Review if you can! **

**Love you all!**

**xxxxxxx**


	6. 22

**Hello guys, I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry. Senior year is kicking my butt and I also have a job and somewhat of a boyfriend... But that's not really a good excuse to not update for so long. But I'm sorry! I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I love you all and I promise that I won't give up on this story, I love it too goddamn much...**

**REVIEW :) **

**XX**

**22**

"Tony, we're going to be late." Bruce groaned as he pushed Tony into their bathroom.

"I don't want to go." Tony whined as Bruce shut the door in his face.

"Please," Bruce sighed, "just do this for me."

Bruce slid on his jeans and slid on a purple dress shirt. He began to button up the shirt and took deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"You just want to see me suffer." Tony accused as he turned the shower on and stepped in.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Of course. It's not that I want to see my friends or anything, I just want to watch you suffer."

"I knew it." Tony whispered as he scrubbed shampoo into his scalp.

Bruce heard him and groaned. "God, you are _such_ a child, Tony!"

"You are such a child, Tony." Tony parroted.

Bruce took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "I understand why you don't want to go, Tony..."

There was an awkward silence only broken by the sound of the water sputtering out of the shower head. Tony quickly washed his body and shut the water off. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"It'll be the first time since... You know." Tony whispered.

Bruce walked over and stood by the bathroom door, his heart aching from the pain that was laced in Tony's voice. Bruce leaned his forehead against the door.

"Everything will be fine, Tony. It's all going to be fine." Bruce tried to reassure him.

Tony rubbed his head with a smaller towel and walked to the door, opening it to find Bruce standing there waiting for him.

They looked at each other and Bruce could see the tears swelling up in Tony's eyes.

"I don't want to see him, Bruce." Tony murmured. "I can't do it."

Bruce shook his head, broken by the fact that Tony, who was the strongest man he knew, was in tears. "It's all going to be fine. You don't even have to talk to him, you don't have to sit by him. It'll just be this one time and then you don't have to see him again... Hopefully for a very long time."

Tony had never told Bruce what had happened between him and Steve and Bruce knew better than to ask. It was the one thing they didn't talk about... The one thing that Tony _couldn't _talk about.

"But I don't want to see him... ever." Tony growled.

"I know, baby." Bruce said as he rested his hands on Tony's waist. "But you don't have to worry about it. We'll see him tonight and that's it. Besides... I'd bet my best set of beakers that he won't even say anything to you... You know how he is."

Tony coughed out a laugh and nodded. "You're probably right..."

"Oh I know I am." Bruce smiled and kissed Tony briefly. "Now get dressed."

Tony nodded and pulled Bruce into his arms, hugging him tightly. Bruce shrieked.

"Yuck!" Bruce cried. "Now I'm all wet."

Tony laughed and grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

In a few minutes Tony walked out, dressed and ready to go. He had on a pair of dark jeans that hugged his butt nicely, and a dark green button down, with a pair of brown loafers on his feet. He looked unusually casual.

Bruce found himself staring at Tony, mesmorized by the other man. How did he get so lucky? He had done nothing to deserve such an incredible man to love him so much and be with him.

"You know I love it when you stare at me like that but I know you'll shit your pants if we're late so we had better get going."

Bruce blushed deeply and nodded. He cleared his throat, quickly grabbing his phone and wallet.

Tony tossed him the keys to his charger. "You drive."

Bruce caught the keys and gave him a questioning look.

"T-Tony, I-" Bruce stuttered.

Tony gave Bruce a flirtacious grin. "I dare you."

Bruce chuckled and took off running towards the elevator. "Race ya!"

Tony laughed and groaned. "And you call _me_ a child..."

He heard Bruce laughing in the distance and sighed, taking off to catch up.

**XX**

When Bruce and Tony arrived at the bar everyone else was already there. They sat at a large table in the back. Clint and Natasha sat at the ends of the table and Thor and Steve chatted away happily at their side of the table. Bruce clapped Clint on the shoulder as he walked by and sat down beside Natasha, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He reached across the table and shook Thor's hand and glanced awkwardly at Steve, nodding to him politely. Clint stood up and hugged Tony, whispering something in his ear. Tony laughed loudly and patted his friend's back before sitting down next to Bruce. He warmly greeted Nat and Thor as he placed his hand on the back of Bruce's chair. The he turned to Steve and gave him a tiny forced smile.

The waitress came over and handed out menus and took drink orders. Everyone ordered alcohol except for Bruce, who had a light blush dusting his cheeks as he ordered a tea.

"NO MEAD FOR YOU DOCTOR?" Thor boomed after the waitress had left.

"Bruce doesn't drink." Tony answered casually before Bruce could even open his mouth. He gave tony a tiny smile and nodded bashfully.

"Oh?" Steve asked looking over at Bruce.

Bruce nodded again. "It causes me to have a weaker grasp on my control."

"You knew that?" Clint asked Tony. "I didn't know you guys were close."

Tony shifted in his chair and glanced in Steve's direction. "Bruce and I have gotten... uh- closer recently."

"Oh?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow, shooting a look between the two men.

Tony cleared his throat. "Yes."

The waitress brought their drinks over, they all thanked her and took their drinks. Steve smiled at her gently and turned back to Tony.

"So when did this happen... you and him?" Steve asked, jealousy flaming up in his eyes.

"Hey," Clint warned in a stern voice, grabbing Steve's arm, "don't."

"Fine." Steve growled, taking his beer in hand and gulping it down.

"So, what's everyone eating?" Bruce asked as his opened his menu. It was very evident how anxious he was getting. He was trying to control himself the best he could. Tony saw the discomfort in his face and smiled sadly, rubbing his back softly. Bruce gave him a thankful smile.

"It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight." Tony smiled.

"To make fun of our exes." Steve snorted, sipping on his second beer.

Tony shot an angry glare in Steve's direction. Everyone else stared at him in disbelief except for Clint who had more important things on his mind.

"To fall in love with strangers..." Clint swooned as he stared over at their waitress's ass.

Natasha gave him a warning stare, glaring at him from across the table. Annoyance burning in her eyes.

"Kidding." Clint chuckled nervously once he saw her looking at him.

"We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time." Bruce chuckled awkwardly, shaking his head.

"It's miserable and magical..." Steve added, studying the bottle in his hand.

"Tonight is the night we forget about our deadlines..." Natasha mumbled as she looked across the table at Clint.

"I don't know about you," Tony announced, setting his menu down and looking up with a smile, "but I'm feeling twenty-two again."

"It's been so long for you, Tony, I'm surprised you even remember." Steve snorted.

Tony clenched his fists under the table and Bruce placed his hand reassuringly on Tony'd thigh.

"That's rich coming from you Grandpa..." Tony growled. "What are you? Ninety?"

"Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you..." Bruce muttered in Tony's ear.

Tony sighed and relaxed a bit, giving his boyfriend a slight smile.

Thor glanced between Tony and Steve and raised his eyebrows. He wasn't completely clueless as to what was going on. Steve had told him everything... He and Steve had become extremely close during the last year. Whenever he came from Asgard to visit Jane he would always put aside time to spend with Steve.

"Okay guys,..." Clint groaned. "Come on. We're supposed to be having fun."

"We are." Steve smirked.

Thor elbowed his friend in the side and gave him a look.

"Fine..." Steve sighed and raised his arms up in defeat.

Natasha sighed and looked around in a sudden panic. "This place is too crowded."

And it was.

There were people occupying virtually every available space in the whole bar.

"Too man 'cool kids'." Bruce said sighing. "They probably have no idea who we are or that we've saved their punk asses."

"Who's Tony Stark anyway? Ew..." Tony said in a mocking teenage girl voice.

They all laughed, even Natasha and even Steve. And for a moment it was like old times. Before fights and breakups, before everything got so screwed up. It was like they were all good again. Not quite the best of friends, but not quite enemies. Like everything was perfect. And even once the laughter died down they just looked around at each other and smiled.

And everything felt right...

**XX**

After hours of talking, eating, drinking, and laughing it got to be late. They split the check and stood in the parking lot, dreading their goodbyes.

Bruce gave Steve a friendly handshake and an obvious forced smile. Steve smiled back and then turned to Tony, mumbling to him and then pulling him out of range of Bruce's hearing. But Bruce forced himself not to pay any mind to it and continued with his goodbyes.

He gave Thor a gentle hug and made him promise to visit soon.

"YES BUT WHEN I RETURN TO MIDGARD I INSIST YOU JOIN ME IN DRINKING MEAD WITH ME." Thor boomed.

Bruce laughed and nodded, "Perhaps I will, friend, perhaps I will."

Bruce moved over to Clint and tried to give him a handshake but the archer moved forward and pulled the doctor into a tight hug.

"We don't see each other enough, Doctor." Clint determined with a gentle smile.

"I agree." Bruce smiled. "We will have to change that."

"A double date." Clint grinned.

Bruce laughed. "That is a terribly wonderful idea."

Clint smiled and walked away, leaving Bruce and Natasha alone.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I mean it was a bit weird for me and it hurt a little. It hurt to watch him suffer knowing I couldn't do anything to fix it."

Natasha nodded and gave Bruce a tiny smile. "The past is past. Steve is past. Tony is yours... You shouldn't worry."

"I am just so afraid of losing him... I love him, Nat. I love him and I need him."

"And you have him." Natasha added.

Bruce looked over at Tony and Steve talking. "But for how long?"

"As long as you hold onto him."

Bruce turned to her and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"I love you."

Natasha smiled into his shoulder. "I know."

They broke apart then and Natasha walked away, giving Bruce one final wave before climbing into the car with Clint. They drove away and then Bruce was left with Steve and Tony.

**XX**

"What was that about?" Bruce asked once both him and Tony had climbed into the car.

"Nothing." Tony shrugged, a blank expression on his face. "He just apologized."

"Apologized?!" Bruce choked out in disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah, for what he said in the bar." Tony lied.

"Oh.. and that was it?" Bruce asked skeptically.

Tony nodded slowly.

Bruce just stared back at him.

"Yes." Tony groaned, obviously annoyed. "Let's go home now. I say we stay up dreaming instead of sleeping."

Bruce let out a laugh and slipped the key in the ignition.

"Tonight we'll forget about the heartbreaks." Tony proposed. "Besides..."

Tony glanced over at Bruce and looked him up and down flirtaciously. "You look like bad news, Banner. And tonight... I'm going to have you all to myself."

Bruce blushed and laughed loudly. "Am I tempting you, Mr. Stark?"

"More than you could possibly imagine." Tony growled.

And that was enough to make Bruce step on the gas, speeding of towards the Tower, leaving all Steve related thought behind in the bar parking lot. Tonight was about Bruce and Tony... And only them.

**XX**

**Oh dear, well I'm sorry this update has taken awhile I hope it was all you waited for and more. I know it wasn't the best I've written... I promise to update again soon. My beta did not check this chapter so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I just wanted to give ya'll a new chapter asap! Please review!**

xxxxxxx


End file.
